


蓝色岩浆

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoon/Kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	蓝色岩浆

“唔…”

权顺荣刚推开门就被一个高大的身影给欺压上，那唇瓣好似刚掠过辛辣的酒，混着浓重的酒精味冲击着他的神经。而那人仿佛捕捉到了这一刻，将舌卷入他的缠绕顶弄，舌尖狠狠刮过他口腔壁，疯狂掠夺汲取着男孩特有的甜。

那吻带足了攻击性，他的腿在这种暴雨急骤的攻势下渐渐发软快站不稳，全圆佑将一条腿梗拦在他双腿中借力，也不忘抬起那膝盖磨蹭他柔软的下体，很快权顺荣的气息开始不稳了起来。

“知道自己十八岁了？”

“总之你二十四岁了我很清楚，哥哥……嘶…” 

全圆佑掐着人的乳尖，吻也从唇上转移到他修长的脖颈，沿着往下舔咬留下自己的痕迹。权顺荣感到备受羞耻的推了推人胸膛，却被全圆佑抓住手别在脑后，接受新一轮的挑拨。

“看来我平常太少训你，竟然有一天胆大到带女孩子回家。”

“你都可以带别的女人上你的床…嗯”

不说还好，那句话好像突然戳中了全圆佑的点。他沉着脸将权顺荣推到床上，轻而易举地扒掉他身上的衣服，只剩那一件薄透的学生衬衫欲盖弥彰似的的垂搭在肩膀，下摆遮住了点那可爱性器。

他揉捏权顺荣已硬挺起来的下身，而对方早已陷入了他的攻势下，眼神开始迷离了起来，嘴唇微张，带着说不尽的诱惑。偏偏又是赤裸着身体，在触碰到他那狰狞的下身时，耳根又在红的基础上更甚了点，仿佛要滴出血般。

“我没有碰过那些女人。”

权顺荣红着眼看向他，也不知道哪激发来的力气曲起膝顶开他的束缚，反转过上下跨坐在他身上。手掐着全圆佑的喉结，用指尖缓慢的摩挲着皮肤，表情却像是情人喃喃自语般，浅啄着他的下巴，一下一下的。“我…看到过你吻她…”

你这样吻的，这样，一下一下…

全圆佑哭笑不得，又不禁为他的在意而动心。那时真是逢场作戏罢了，为了躲过来访的杀手，哪怕是落在旁人眼里尤为真实。“我不骗你，那只是演戏。”全圆佑揉摸着人腰窝，少年的身体青涩却不失手感，白皙肌肤覆在修长的身躯上，一触一摸都让欲罢不能。

“哼嗯…不要顶我……”

权顺荣不安的扭了下腰，他的股部被一根硬邦邦的柱子给顶着，时不时摩挲着自己，像急过电一般，惹得他浑身颤栗。

全圆佑用指尖缠着他的一小撮头发玩，如亲昵的情人，凑在人耳边低语，我可以进去吗？然后重重地挺了腰，隔着裤子磨蹭着权顺荣的下体。

“想要你…”

他说话的声音太甜腻，好像说着什么极天真的话。看向他的那双眸目水光潋滟，全圆佑的自制力都被挤压去。抻着手指强行塞入他口里搅动，湿软的口腔裹着他的手指，被搅急了嘴里会伴随着呻吟漏出津液，淫色的诞液顺着分明的轮廓流下。

“唔嗯…嗯…”

等全圆佑猛地抽出了手指，他才得以间隙喘息，那双腿已经条件反射的缠上了对方的腰，对比全圆佑一身服帖的衣服，他却好像落难的罪犯，等着对方的施舍，哪怕是羞辱，都足以令他兴奋。

“啊嗯……”那沾满了他津液的手指正拼命往他小穴塞，他顿觉得一股血气只往大脑升，空气稀薄得很，要透不过气来。

“没事的，放松。”全圆佑吻着他后颈的肉，吻着他的颤栗，手指按压着人紧绷的后穴，缓慢而坚定的抽插起来。他的动作很温柔，粗砺的指尖磨蹭着人的敏感处。

“啊…”

权顺荣好像放松了点，发出了一声蚀骨的呻吟，开拓的地方也渐渐开了，他便试着再加了一根手指，加快速度的抽插着。

等到人完全渴求着用下体磨蹭他时，全圆佑彻底抽出了手指，自己解开了裤链。他实在无法再去压抑欲望了，那跟因发涨而显得硕大的性器一下子挣开束缚弹了出来，抵在权顺荣的小腹上。

十八岁了，再不能拆吃入腹

顺荣啊，永远不要挑战一个男人的底线。

全圆佑的手在人腰肢和勾人的股缝间来回抚弄，抚平穴口的褶皱，勾过人小腿架在自己肩膀上，压着腿挺腰重重而缓慢的埋了进去。

忍了太久的一滴汗滴在权顺荣嘴边，他愣了愣神，下意识伸舌舔了去。

不知道是泪太模糊，还是全圆佑的模样在背光下看不清，他只能感受到对方发丝随着他一次次的顶弄在晃动，每一下就像是用尽了最深的力气撞向他，像一块滚烫的直贴戳着他的敏感，他再也忍不住那滔天的酥麻快感，呻吟出了声。

“嗯啊…全圆佑…呜…啊太快了…”

要命是他，明明一副受不了的样子，偏偏还不知髓味的抬起腰跟着他晃。他总是知道自己哪里最好看，就像他当初在酒吧看到他跳舞一样，一眼就夺了他的最深印象。

“跳舞扭腰的时候想什么，被我操吗？嗯？”

难得听见全圆佑说这种话，权顺荣害臊的闷哼了一声，张着嘴大口地喘息，抬头承受着他猛烈地攻击。

“嗯…不要说……啊嗯”

全圆佑耸动着腰，手掌掐着人的腰，掐得皮肉发青也不愿松开，看着他因抬头而上扬细长脖颈，耳根容易发红，一直蔓延着红到了耳下。

“不要了…啊…我不要了，李…还在等我送她……啊……”

“还敢惦记别人？”

权顺荣被操得发晕，头被全圆佑顶着床的一端跑也跑不掉，口水顺着嘴角淌了出来，快感席卷着他，连脚尖也不自觉绷起。全圆佑俯下身子舔了舔权顺荣的嘴角，舌头一下子伸进他嘴里，模仿着性爱伸出顶弄，身下也不见得温柔，加快了频率顶撞着他的身体。

房间里只剩下呻吟和肉体拍打的声音回响，还有毁天灭地的快感。


End file.
